


promise

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Whoa fluff, tård, yes i wrote it bc of reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its a night out between two childhood friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like two hours and its crap lmao 
> 
> enjoy or whatever

All night clubs were the same. It all looked so fancy, alcohol was sold faster than you could blink, and dancing was expected. Music boomed loudly, it could be heard far and wide, and through every body on the dance floor, the beat of the song thundered loudly. It even reached the bar.

Along this alcohol-covered table, where glasses were passed and shots downed, sat a man, who didn't quite fit in. While the attire everyone wore was casual, polo t-shirts and jeans for the men, he was in a shirt and a jacket suited for bad weather. Perhaps it wasn't the clothes that made him stand out. There wasn't much revealed, being as covered up as he was, but his large hands were covered in ink, letters tattooed into his fingers and markings disappearing up his sleeve. Perhaps it was the worried look he was sporting, his kind eyes looking over the crowd of people up on the floor, the corners of his mouth tugging downwards slightly. Or maybe it was what was in his hands, the liquid in the sweating glass could be any kind of alcohol, but in fact, it was only a glass of pepsi. Either way, he stood out, and people wondered what he was doing there, when he was obviously doing nothing.

He sipped quietly from his glass, and he waited.

A while later, a body emerged from the crowd. He stumbled and giggled, his hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed, and he made his way to this lonely man at the bar.

”You waited,” the drunk man slurred, his eyes glassy and unfocused as he ran his hand through his long fair hair.   
”Of course I did, you asked me to.” the other replied.  
”Yeah but..” The other started, but was cut short when a fairly drunk girl in high heels stumbled, wobbling right into him and spilling her drink onto his shirt. She didn't even notice, and continued walking.

”Oh geez,” the drunk man grimaced. He looked lost for a moment, but shrugged the entire incident off within seconds. The delightful bliss of being drunk was coursing through him, nothing could ruin his mood. 

He sat down next to his friend and ordered a beer. 

”You know, Tarjei, you didn't have to wait for me. I know you're not... into... this stuff,” He motioned around, and pointed at the glass of beer he was given.

”I don't mind at all, Bård. Besides, that's not true at all, you think I became a DJ and didn't enjoy the environment surrounding it?” Tarjei smiled, winking playfully as he took another drink from his soda.

Bård smiled at the table, swaying slightly in his seat. ”Wanna get out of here?”

\--

The two men made their way out, Tarjei supporting his drunk friend slightly as he sailed down the street. Bård had downed his beer and bought a bottle ”for the road”, and was humming to himself with a pleased grin on his face.

”Remember when we were younger,” He started, looking up at the sky while he walked. ”How we talked about making it big as a band.”

Tarjei chuckled. ”We sorta succeeded in that, I guess.”

”Yeah..” Bård sighed. ”But we all did so separately.”

”So?”

”Nothing,” Bård sighed again, his confused stride making him lean into Tarjei's side. Somehow he managed to trip as he walked, his foot bending awkwardly before he fell with a resigned yelp.

”Shit,” Tarjei leaped forward to help, grabbing Bård's wrists to pull him back up again. 

”I'm- fine,” Bård grunted as he was pulled back up, but the moment he put any weight onto his foot, he moaned in pain and lost his balance, sinking right into his friends arms.

”Yeah, totally fine. I'm getting a cab.” Tarjei raised his arm as he spotted a taxi, and the car drove up next to them.

The drive was quiet, music played quietly on the radio, and Tarjei kept sending worried glances at his friend, who sat silently with his head pressed against the window of the car. His cheery attitude had all but disappeared so fast, Tarjei wondered why.

They pulled up in front of Bård's home, Tarjei paid, and quickly rushed out after Bård, who stubbornly attempted to reach the front door by himself, limping up the driveway.

”Hold up, let me help you.” Tarjei came up to his side and grabbed his arm, supporting him the rest of the way up to the door.

Bård swayed so badly when they reached the door, Tarjei made him lean on the wall as he searched for the keys. But the blonde was so drunk he couldn't figure out how to put his hand into his pocket, so Tarjei had to do so for him.  
In the mean time Bård used the time to look at his friend. The blue eyes scanned the other mans face, and a fondness came over his entire expression.

”You know, you got really hot when you grew that beard.”

Tarjei looked up abruptly, eyes big and furrows on his forehead. ”What?”

”I dunno..” Bård shrugged and swayed again. ”You just looked really dumb back in the day but now..” He whistled.

Tarjei stared dumbfounded at his friend, was he hearing correctly? He didn't have time to gather his scrambled thoughts before he found his friends mouth pressed against his own clumsily, a startled noise being cut short at the sudden kiss.

He found that he didn't fight it. He found himself welcoming it, every detail of it. How soft Bårds lips were, how stuffy his breathing sounded, the bitter taste of alcohol in his mouth. It wasn't a drawn out kiss, he felt how Bård was pressing himself, pushing against Tarjei and forcing him back against the opposite wall, and god, if Tarjei didn't want to keep on doing it, but he pulled away.

Bård looked confused, and Tarjei only dangled the keys in his hand and unlocked the door, slipping into the house and making bård come along.

Bård didn't waste any time. He limped after Tarjei and spoke. ”Was that wrong?”

”uh...” Tarjei looked back at Bård, biting his lip. Was it wrong? He didn't know. Why would it be? He had wanted that for so long, he'd long since given up on getting it, and now he got it, so why not keep at it? He sighed, of course, his better judgement was kicking in. ”Lets get you to bed, c'mon, we'll look at your foot while we're at it.”

”Hey, answer me, tarjei-” Bård protested and followed when Tarjei lead the way to Bårds bedroom, seemingly done discussing it.

He helped Bård get out of his shoes and socks, looked at his foot and they agreed it was only mildly sprained and would be fine, then Tarjei told him to get some sleep, intending to stand up and leave.

”Wait.” Bård grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. ”Are you mad?” His eyes were huge and he looked so innocent and guilty, it snared Tarjeis heart.

”No, no I'm not.” he answered.

”Then what is it. Was it bad?” 

A resigned laugh rumbled out of Tarjei's chest, and he looked at the bed. He stayed quiet and let it happen when he felt Bård's hands cup his face, guiding his own closer until they were kissing for the second time that evening. It was gentle and hesitant, and over just as soon as it had begun.

”Was it?” Bård asked, his voice barely a whisper, and the black in his eyes was huge under his eyelashes.

”no.” Tarjei said slowly. ”But you're drunk, and this is not something to do while drunk. Lets talk about this tomorrow.”

”Promise?” Bård asked.

”I promise.” Tarjei answered, and let himself be kissed a third time before leaving.


End file.
